Another Restless Night
by ChaseIron
Summary: So yeah, my name is Kevin, due to the economy, ive been jobless for awhile, living off my friends, until i happened along a newspaper ad. Security guard to work the nightshift. 125 a week, not that bad in my book, so i took the job. Hope its a good job, hope its not boring.


**Another Restless Night **

Inspired by "Five Nights at Freddie's"

In

My names Kevin and it was a day like any other, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and I was huddled in my room fast asleep. You'd think I'd be out enjoying the day or at least watching TV. Sadly my new job didn't allow for that, I worked the night shift as a security guard at a dumb arcade and food place, it was like an older version of Chuck-E-Cheese, called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It had those dumb animatronics that sang those dumb songs, damn things always creped me out. So I sleep during the day, which kind of sucks but oh well. So I sleep the day away.

My alarm clock goes off at 10 pm, I moan and turn it off. "Why did I agree to take this job", I mutter to myself, slowly sliding out from under the covers. I make my way over to the bathroom, splashing some cold water on my face. It helped. I still had an hour to kill, my job didn't start till 11pm. I quickly headed to the kitchen and ate some hot pockets with orange juice. Meal for a champion, kind of the reason I had to take this job, low on groceries. It was good paying, 125$ a week, not bad in my book. So I sat on my couch and just looked at the ceiling, I was rested, but I was thinking of the hours that come at this job, sitting in a room for 6 hours, fun.

So the job started at 12:00am, and ends at 6:00am, so I just can't wait to sit there for hours, I sigh and look down to the floor, I was dressed and ready, my keys in hand and my phone in my pocket. It was 11:30. I head out for my first day, hoping it would be quick, because I was not looking forward to sitting for six hours straight. I get to my car, and hop in, putting the key in the ignition, and starting her up. As I pull out, I see my neighbor looking at me from his door, he looked at me, and just stepped back in his room, closing his door. I thought for a moment, wondering what he was doing up at this hour, but then I noticed the time, and pulled out.

I was driving down the road, not but a handful of cars were out. My job was about four miles away from my house, so it wasn't that bad of a job, unlike some who have to travel half a state to get to their job, so I had it pretty lucky. I started to smile, I had it actually pretty good, I had a job, pretty decent wages, and not that far of a drive. So I shouldn't be complaining about waking up so early, when that's the only downside.

Finally I see Freddie's off in the distance, and I chuckle. I remember when I was younger, my mother use to take me to places like that, for my birthdays, but for some reason, we never went to Freddie's, strange since we've lived in the area most of our lives, and Freddie's has been around for at least 27 years now, and I've never been inside, except for a few days ago when I applied. I pull into the parking lot at around 11:40, I pull into a parking space, and turn off the engine. I smile and get out, walking inside, there were a few people, some who were just finishing their shift from cleaning, and the manager. I wave to him. "Hello there Kevin" he says to me, I say hello back. He shows me to the room I was to be sitting in, strangely, the doors were open, which is odd for a security room. And there were two doors, which is even odder, but it was whatever.

"Okay Kevin" he continues, "You will be stationed here for the six hours, this is the security camera monitor, we only could afford one sadly so I do apologize." He turns to the doorway, "As you can see there are two buttons on the wall to your right and left, one will turn the hallway light on and the other will bring down the door that is in the ceiling, please refrain from using these unless absolutely needed." He then showed me around the place, but it wasn't till we were on the other side of the building that gave me chills. We walked into the main room, where they kept the animatronics. I suddenly felt a chill run up my spine, they were just standing there, turned off, but I could feel a strange presence, but I shrugged it off.

After the quick tour, we made our way back to the security room. "If you need a refresher on what you need to do or the instructions I just gave you, please use the phones answering machine, the security guard before you left you a message for you just in case you need help." And with that he said goodbye, locked the doors behind him, and shut off the lights. The only light there was, was hanging from the ceiling in the security room. I sat down and leaned back, and laughed a bit, this was going to be a piece of cake, just sit here and make sure nothing burns down or no one breaks in. I closed my eyes for a moment to think, but them the thought of those animatronics' came in, and I opened them. I looked to the clock, it was about 12:10, the manager stayed a bit longer than he needed to, but hey, I'm not complaining.

I sat there for a while, it was around 12:25 when I finally got up, I headed to the employee lounge that they had, and bought a soda from the vending machine that they had. I started to walk back, when I heard a thump from next room, the kitchen. I took out the flashlight they assigned me, and I walked in. I expected nothing really, I mean it could have been anything, but I wasn't really afraid, I was a big-ish guy, I could handle myself. As I walk in, I look around, and I see a bowl on the ground, I chuckled and put it back on the shelf, "someone probably placed it to close to the edge" I said to myself.

I made my way back to the security room, I sat down and started to sip on my soda. I sat there again for a while, when I heard another thump. I looked to where the sound came from, then I looked to the monitor, I sat up and started to flip through the different cameras. I didn't see anything, but then something struck me as odd. The kitchen camera was out, only audio. I brushed it off, thinking they would replace it later this week. It was around 12:48, and I was already bored, I had taken out my phone and started to play games. Until I noticed something strange on the monitor. On the bottom right of the screen, there was a percentage, 96%. Again, I found it odd, but I didn't worry, I guess they were conserving power by giving me only six hours of power.

I flipped through the cameras again, seeing that a green bar appeared every time I looked into the monitor, telling me that I was using power, pretty nifty I thought. I turned the monitor off and looked around the office, nothing really special, just a few posters and such. A bit of trash, but I guessed it was from the other security guard before me. I then remembered what the manager told me. I looked to the answering machine, and saw there was one message on it, I clicked play…

"Hello? Oh, Hello!  
>Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact.<br>So I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine, so let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay?  
>Uh, let's see... First there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read, eh, it's kind of a legal thing. You know. Um...<p>

'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life.  
>Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing persons report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced-'<p>

Blah, blah, blah.

Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about.  
>Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years, and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too.<br>So remember: these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.  
>So just be aware; the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of "free-roaming" mode at night, uhh, something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uhh, they used to be able to walk around during the day, too, but then there was "the Bite of '87." Yeah. It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?<br>Uh, now concerning your safety: the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll - They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza they'll probably try to uh... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit.  
>Um, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with cross-beams, wiring, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of... discomfort... and death... Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth that would pop out the front of the mask. Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up.<br>But hey; first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow, uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Got to conserve power.  
>Alright. Good night."<p>

The only words that left my mouth were, "What the hell?" my hands started to shake, and my heart began to beat hard. "Those things move?" I whispered to myself, I looked to the monitor and turned it on again, it was at 80%, and it was 1:10 am now. I start to flip through the cameras, looking for the animatronics. I flip to they're room, and to my relief, they hadn't moved. I sit back and watch the screen, turning to look at the doors, I turn back, and they were still there. I don't know how long I sat there watching the screen, but I finally noticed the power, it had gone down almost 5 percent, I was hesitant at first, but I shut it off. I started to think that maybe the guy was just crazy, hoping there was nothing to worry about. And for a moment, I felt relaxed, I just breathed and looked at the clock. 1:37 Am. I sighed and sat back again, looking at the ceiling, I took a sip of my soda, and closed my eyes.

I don't know if I dozed off or not, but when I opened my eyes, it was already 2:15a.m., I suddenly jumped up and turned on the monitor, switching trough the cameras, until I reached the animatronics room. To my relief they were all just standing there, looking to the right. I started to chuckle to myself. The guy was nuts, like an animatronic robot thing was really gonna kill me. I closed my eyes again and smirked, hanging my head down. For a moment I just sat there smirking at how stupid I was to have believed him, I sat back up and looked at the monitor again, I see them again, just standing there, looking to the left. I sit back and sigh, and shut off the monitor. I finally down the rest of my soda and throw the can away. I start to dose off again, when something started to bug me, I sat up and looked at the now turned off monitor, something I had saw.

I switch it back on, this time I switch through the cameras slowly, looking, examining each room. Until I got to the last one, the room with the robots, then something hit me… they were all looking to the right, but, I could have sworn they were looking to the left last time. I sit back and look out into the hallways, but unable to see anything, so I lean forward again to look at the monitor. I immediately jumped back and gripped the seat. They were looking at the camera…

At first I kept my eyes closed, hoping that when I opened them, they would be looking away, but instead it got worse, the duck had gotten closer to the camera. I closed my eyes again, hoping it was just my imagination, but no, every time I opened my eyes, it got closer, the rabbit as well. Finally I shut off the monitor. I sat back and practically held myself, trying not to overthinks this. I was just praying I was dreaming, hoping that I was asleep… Finally I realized that turning off the monitor wasn't the smartest move, immediately I turn it back on, I hastily flipped through the channels, and to my horror, found myself at the animatronic room.

The rabbit thing, it was gone. I began to panic, looking at the doors, and back to the monitor. I started to flip through the channels again. Eventually I saw the rabbit again, standing in the party room, to my relief that was on the other side of the building, to my dismay, it meant the guy was right, and that I was in serious danger. I looked to the time, lucky me, it was only 3:04, I still had more than two hours to go. I looked to the monitor, and panicked again. The rabbit wasn't there, I start flipping through the channels, franticly looking for him, until…

I hear a creak from the hallway, my head slowly turns to look, nothing out there, but darkness. I look to the buttons on the wall, one labeled light, and one labeled door… I slowly move my hand up to the light button. Time itself seemed to just move slowly, like slow motion. I lay my finger on the button, and gently press down on it, the light flickers on, and the contents of the halls are exposed to me. Empty

, I stand up and look around out in the hall, nothing, not a single movement, I looked to the monitor which was still on, I noticed I was using too much energy, so I slowly sat back down, and shut off the light. I looked at the monitor and flipped back and forth, finding the rabbit back in his original place in the animatronic room. I take a deep breath, seeing all of them in one spot, I lean back once again, and close my eyes, I place my hands over my face. "Am I going insane" I say to myself.

Time passed as I sit there, looking at the monitor every so often. I look to the time, 5:30a.m., I was almost done, just a half hour left, and I was at 25% battery life. I smile and sit back again, thinking about what I'll do after I get home. I was just waiting now, resting my eyes and relaxing in my chair. Then without warning, I heard a loud creek from the hall, not thinking anything of it, for I was too distracted with my own thoughts, I lean forward and turn on the hallway light. Biggest mistake of my life. I sat there, just looking, not moving an inch, for out in the hall, standing there, was the rabbit, just looking at me. I don't know what happened, but I just sat there, just staring. Finally, my brain reacted, and my hand immediately clicked the door button, as the door came down, I saw the head of the rabbit turn, as if it was curious about something. The door closes and I sit there, shaking, still the feeling of danger washed over me, then I realized the door behind me, I quickly turned to see the duck in the doorway. I don't know why, but I was too afraid to yell, too afraid to scream, too afraid, to move…

He stood there looking at me, not moving, then its head started to jerk, his mouth opened, and his arm started to extend toward me, I just watched, then I closed my eyes, waiting for the worst…

Suddenly, I heard some sort of jingle, sounding just like the Freddie's jingle, I opened my eyes to see the duck staring over me, at the clock. It was 6:00a.m. It slowly stood back up, and stepped back, into the dark. My heart was beating hard, my hairs standing up on ends, my breathing heavy. I was scared to near death. Then the sound that I could compare to the chorus of angels came, the sound of a key entering a lock. I took off down the hall, making my way to the front door, I could see out of the faint light the moon was giving, it was the manager. I run up to the door and open it, pulling myself outside, and collapsing onto the ground. He looked at me like I was crazy. And I was. After a few minutes of him asking if I was alright, I sat up and looked to him. Then in the most respectful voice I had, said, "Sir, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to quit". He just stared at me, and then into the building, then back to me. After a brief discussion about how I'm not going to be paid and how disappointed he was, I got into my car.

I started to drive off, looking back at the building. In the window, I could see all three animatronics looking at me. I just looked away, and pulled out.


End file.
